On Monday, Luis and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Gabriela to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.8 minutes, Gabriela agreed to time the runners. Luis sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 70.4 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 50.94 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Luis in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Omar was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Omar was 19.46 seconds faster than Luis.